


my love for yours, my heart for yours, my soul for yours

by ghibli_haikyuu



Series: Kagehina Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 6, Established Relationship, Fluff, KageHina Week 2020, M/M, Marriage, Post-Time Skip, Soulmates, Wedding, day 6 - endgame, finally a happy ending, so here's a happy one, this prompt has so many sad endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghibli_haikyuu/pseuds/ghibli_haikyuu
Summary: “You’re all grown up now, aren’t you?” she reflected wistfully.“So are you,” Hinata said with a soft nudge.“Eh, I wouldn’t say that. I mean, it is you who is getting married today.”“I guess you make a fair point.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kagehina Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789159
Comments: 5
Kudos: 155
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	my love for yours, my heart for yours, my soul for yours

**Author's Note:**

> it's the final day of kagehina week! omg this has been so much fun and it has been a lot of fun to have motivation to write again (i'll probably be back for bokuaka week no worries)  
> but yeah kagehina kinda do be my favorite so i hope you guys have enjoyed these fics and i hope you'll enjoy this one :)

“Why am I the bride?” Hinata asked, fidgeting with the hem of his white jacket and looking around the room.

“First off, just because you are the one wearing white and walking down the aisle last does not mean you are the bride. Second, you wanted to be the one walking down the aisle. Third, we all know Kageyama couldn’t pull off a white suit,” Kenma said, catching Hinata’s hands and giving them a reassuring squeeze.

“What do you mean? Of course he could pull it off! Tobio can pull anything off!” Hinata said indignantly, defending his soon-to-be husband.

“Now there’s the, Shouyou I know,” Kenma said, smiling at him. “You don’t have to be nervous. You look amazing, and literally we’ve all been waiting for this wedding for years. I promise you, I would tell you if I thought you were making a mistake. You’re not, trust me.”

“Thanks, I know, I just…” Hinata trailed off as he ran his hands through his hair. There had been no attempt to train his wild hair for this wedding, but Kageyama had insisted that he liked it better that way so Hinata had just gone along. “I love him so much.”

“Ah, well that’s a relief!” Kuroo commented, sitting sideways in a chair and a champagne flute in his hand. Kenma sent him a pointed glare.

“I don’t want to mess this up, you know? Like what if he regrets marrying me? What if he gets sick of me? I couldn’t take that!” Hinata wailed.

“Well, you won’t have to take it because it won’t happen. Come on, let’s sit down.” Kenma gently led him over to the chair in front of the vanity and let his hands rest reassuringly on his friends shoulders. Kenma bent down so he could look into Hinata’s eyes through the mirror. “Look at you. You are the one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met. You literally rocked Kageyama’s the world the moment you two met. If he was going to get sick of you, he would have already, I promise you. He would not have asked you to marry him if he did not think he wanted to spend the rest of his life with you. You are beautiful and you have an amazing personality and you are one of the kindest people I know. You’ll be fine.”

“Jeez, if you like him so much why aren’t you dating _him_?” Kuroo asked cuttingly from his seat.

“Hey! Don’t hang out here if all you’re going to do is be a little, whiny bitch!” Kenma admonished. Kuroo just rolled his eyes, downed the rest of his champagne, and stood up to walk over to the other men.

“Chibi-chan.” Kuroo slung his arm around Kenma and ruffled Hinata’s hair. “I don’t know why you love that angry son of a bitch, but he loves you back, simple as that. You’ve gotten this far, no use panicking now.”

“What a rousing speech,” Kenma said flatly, shrugging off Kuroo’s arm.

“Ugh, he’s right.” Hinata quickly shook his head to recenter himself. “We’ve gotten this far. I love Tobio. I want to marry him, I’ve wanted this forever. This is what I want.”

“That’s right. Well, it’s almost time so I should get going. You’ll be great.” Kuroo leaned in to give Kenma a quick kiss on the cheek. “Take care of our Shouyou, okay?” Kuroo ambled out leaving just Kenma and Hinata left in the small room.

A few moments after Kuroo had left, Natsu poked her head in the door. Hinata immediately felt better seeing his younger sister standing there in a soft yellow dress, smiling reassuringly at him.

“I’m about to go get Tobio. Is everything good in here?” she asked. Hinata took a deep breath and nodded, looking over to Kenma who nodded back. Sensing her brother’s nervousness, Natsu walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

“You look so handsome,” she said with a smile.

“Aw, you don’t have to go and sound like mom,” Hinata laughed.

“I just wanted to make sure you knew,” Natsu chided lightly. “Now, I’m going to go get Tobio, and the you’re gonna go out there and get married. You’re getting married! It’s exciting! Look more excited!”

Hinata let the tension leave his shoulders and allowed himself to smile. He was getting _married._

“You’re right. I’m getting married.” A full smile spread across his lips as his sister beamed back at him.

“That’s it. I’m so proud of you.” Hinata enveloped his younger sister in a tight hug. When they broke apart, she ruffled his hair. “I’ll be right back.”

He watched her leave and then turned back to Kenma, who walked up to him and firmly clamped a hand onto his shoulder.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

//

Kageyama smoothed out his hair in front of the mirror and confidently stood up. His sister was laughing on the couch while Sugawara leaned against the wall behind her.

“Why are you still here?” he asked his sister irritably.

“To make sure you don’t chicken out!” Miwa retorted.

“I’m not going to chicken out!” he snapped. “And anyway, that’s what Suga is here for!”

“Mm?” Suga looked up, seemingly having tuned out the constantly bickering siblings. “Oh, yes. I will stop him.”

“Stop acting like I will inevitably mess this up!” Kageyama said, throwing his hands in the air.

“Sorry, sorry.” Miwa absentmindedly waved her hand in dismissal. When she made eye contact with her brother again, she saw a somewhat trouble expression upon his face. “Hey, come on, I didn’t mean it. I know you’ll go through with it. It’s not like you to just quit on something.” She got up and walked over to him.

“I’d never quit on Shouyou,” he said, his fist clenched at his side.

“I know, I know that.” Miwa gently reached up to his face to lightly touch his cheek. Kageyama looked up to meet his sister’s eyes, the same blue of his own staring back at him.

“I’m sorry, I just want to get this right. Like, of all things to get right, this is the thing I need to get right the most.”

“First of all, that’s not even true. You have years behind you and even more ahead, there are so many other chances to get right. Second of all, you _will_ get it right. You have your vows written, right?” Kageyama slowly nodded. “Just speak from your heart. And try not to trip,” she said with a smile.

“Well, don’t freak him out. Now all he’ll be thinking about walking down the aisle is not tripping. And then he’ll inevitably trip,” Suga added unhelpfully.

“Shut up, both of you! Miwa, thank you. I don’t know why I got all freaked out all of a sudden.” He looked back at his sister and smiled softly.

“Wedding jitters. It’s expected. Not that I would know…” she muttered. “But, trip or not, you’ll be amazing. This is just another step in your relationship. A relationship that will last forever because you two are perfect for each other.” She stood on her tip-toes and gave her brother a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Well, no need to jinx it,” he said back.

“Oh, a jinx couldn’t break you two up. No jinx has that much power,” she laughed, heading toward the door. Just as she was about to open it, Natsu flung the door open, making Miwa nearly jump out of her skin.

“Oh, sorry!” Natsu squealed, also spooked. “I’m just here to say that we’re ready whenever you are!”

“Well, okay. I’ll leave you two, and I’ll be waiting outside. It’s about time the women got to give away the men of their families,” Miwa said with a wink.

“Don’t be too long!” Natsu shouted as Miwa pulled her out of the doorframe and closed the door behind them.

Kageyama turned to Sugawara.

“You good?” the older boy asked. Kageyama appreciated how he wasn’t trying to pry into all of Kageyama’s emotions, but was still trying to be supportive.

“Yeah, I am. I’m great actually.”

“Good. I mean, you’ve been wanting to tie the knot for ages, right?” Kageyama nodded and Suga walked closer so he was right next to him. “Well, trust me. It’s even better than you think it will be,” he said, taking Kageyama’s shoulder and wrapping him in a half hug. To Kageyama’s own surprise, he pulled Sugawara into a full on hug.

“Thank you for doing this,” he said into Suga’s shoulder. Suga pulled away to look him in the eyes.

“Of course. I’m honored. Now, let’s get out there. Can’t keep the fans waiting.” Kageyama just rolled his eyes as he followed Suga out the door.

//

As Hinata gazed out at the rows of chairs, he was amazed by how beautiful everything was. It was an outdoor wedding, and the cute little church next door kindly allowed them to use their rooms to get ready. There was a white arch with stringed flowers extending from each side and a slightly raised, white base.

It was a small wedding, mostly just family and close friends. Of course, everyone from Karasuno was there along with most members of both the Black Jackals and the Schweiden Adlers.

He caught a quick glimpse of Kageyama standing at the altar, Sugawara and Miwa standing to his left and Asahi, their officiator, to his right. He turned back from the scene to see Kenma and Natsu standing in front of him.

With a quick nod, Kenma walked around the makeshift curtain and made his way down the aisle. Wordlessly, Natsu hooked her arm through Hinata’s.

“You’re all grown up now, aren’t you?” she reflected wistfully.

“So are you,” Hinata said with a soft nudge.

“Eh, I wouldn’t say that. I mean, it is _you_ who is getting married today.”

“I guess you make a fair point.”

And having waited a reasonably long period of time, the two Hinata siblings stepped out from behind the curtain and started making their way down the aisle.

From the moment he stepped out, Hinata’s eyes were glued to Kageyama. He was in a back tuxedo, a small yellow flower pinned to his lapel, matching Hinata. He had his hands crossed in front of him, and Hinata could tell he felt awkward not having anything to do with his hands. The thought just made him smile.

When they reached the altar, Natsu gave her brother a quick kiss on the cheek and went to stand next to Kenma. Hinata carefully took his place across from Kageyama and finally let himself smile for real when he made eye contact with Kageyama. Looking back at him with a gaze full of love, one being fully returned, made the tension flow out of Hinata’s body and replaced it with pure joy.

“Hi,” Hinata whispered. The corners of Kageyama’s mouth turned slightly upwards.

“Hi,” he returned.

“You look stunning,” he said quietly.

“As do you.”

Asahi lightly cleared his throat and looked at the pair knowingly. They both nodded in confirmation. Hinata took a deep breath as Asahi started speaking.

“Marriage is a contract. But, it’s so much more than that. It’s a promise. A promise between two people to always stick by one another, through highs and lows. A promise of acceptance and acknowledgement and devotion. A promise to wake up each and every day and decide on that person over and over again. Marriage is something that cannot be contained in the word by which it is referred to, it is something that grows and changes everyday as you will. It’s a promise to embrace that change.

“Today we celebrate the union of Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio. I watched both of you go from rivals to uneasy teammates to best friends and now you’re getting married. It’s been amazing to see what you two have done in the years since high school, but forgive be for saying that that year when we were on the same team will always stand out to me the most. You have both come so far and I could not be more proud to have stood on the court with you, and even more to now be officiating your wedding. You are two wonderful individuals, and I can’t wait to see where the next phase of your life takes you. Now, I believe you have prepared your own vows?”

Hinata was having a really hard time keeping his tears in check, and he hadn’t even had to say anything yet. Plus, he was wearing mascara and eyeliner and he really didn’t need his makeup running right now.

“I guess I’ll start,” Kageyama began, taking Hinata’s hands in his own. “Shouyou. The moment you came into my life was the moment everything changed for me. Everything seemed to impermanent to me, and then you came and you stayed. We’ve been through three years of high school together, with three national tournaments. We’ve been through being on opposite sides of the earth. And now we’re in the V League together, albeit on different teams, but together nonetheless. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, and everyday I’m surprised that you want me, too, but I’m ever so thankful for it. I love you, Shouyou, with all my heart.”

“Oh, god, you’re making me cry.” Hinata took one of his hands from Kageyama’s to quickly wipe the tear that had fallen from right eye, his face slowly reddening with embarrassment. “Ok, sorry, I’m okay. Tobio, oh, I love you so much. You are my hero, in every way possible; the only one for me. You have the kindest heart of anyone I know, and all those memories from high school when I thought you were mean and grumpy don’t even feel like they belong to me. I can’t picture ever not loving you so much it feels as if I’ve run out of love, but somehow my love for you just grows everyday. You never fail to amaze me, and I can’t wait to be amazed by you for the rest of my life. I know I already said it, but I love you.”

Hinata squeezed Kageyama’s hands.

“And now, do you, Hinata Shouyou, take Kageyama Tobio to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Hinata looked up at Kageyama with a huge smile on his face.

“I do.” Hinata turned slightly out to see Kenma standing right beside him holding the ring. He carefully took it and lightly grasped Kageyama’s hand, slowly sliding the ring into place. He paused for a moment, admiring how the ring looked on Tobio’s hand.

“And do you, Kageyama Tobio, take Hinata Shouyou to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.” Hinata watched as Kageyama took the ring from Sugawara’s hand and unconsciously clenched his hands in anticipation.

“Open your hand, dumbass,” Kageyama muttered only loud enough for them (and Asahi) to hear. Hinata was almost bouncing with giddiness as he saw the matching rings on both their fingers. As Kageyama was about to pull away, Hinata grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers.

“Now, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom.”

Kageyama moved his free hand to Hinata’s waist and pulled him in close, gently leaning down to kiss his husband. They kept it short; no need to over-do it in front of all their friends and family. There was also the fact that Hinata couldn’t stop smiling for long enough to properly kiss Kageyama. They broke the kiss, but stayed barely an inch away from each other.

“We’re married,” Hinata said, his voice shaking with happiness.

“Finally.”

**Author's Note:**

> also yes I did steal the beginning of Asahi’s speech from brooklyn 99 because that show slaps  
> also I know there are a lot of echoes from in case you don’t live forever and I’m sorry both for the angst factor and the fact that I just can’t come up with new material  
> also yes the title of this is from Magnus and Alec’s wedding in the third dark artifices book (mortal instrument series). they will forever be one of my favorite canon couples  
> thanks for reading! kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
